Is there such thing as peace?
by TinaYuki
Summary: War and blood will be shed, the innocents will die, there is no such thing as peace. Noah Allen! Allen is adopted by the noah family. crappy summary. I think story is much better please review cho! On HIATUS till I get a new computer!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo cho~! This story just pop in my mind so~... I don't own DGM the libray have the mangas though... Enjoy! cho~! wow it's going to be painful writing this..**

A little boy sat near a grave sobing and calling out the name of his only loving person in the world. Oh what music it bring to the Earl's ear of someone griving over their love ones, just more akuma's that he can make. The Earl watch the boy grive a bit more before asking, "Why hello there. Who are you crying for?"

The boy looks up to see the Earl sitting on a grave stone before repling ing a quiet voice, "Mana."

"Oh~? Do you want him to come back?" the Earl asked making a skeleton appear out of nowhere, "All you can do is call out for his name with all your heart."

The boy eyes weighen, "W-will that bring him back?" The boy is so desperet for the father that loved him he do anything.

"Just call out his name and he will come back." The boy is a little unceratin but, if he say his name he will come back, right?

"MANA!" Lighting struck the skeleton and the name 'Mana' is carve on it forhead. The Earl grinned, another akuma is made, it was so easy, people will do anything to want their love ones to come sat back to enjoy the show.

The skeleton twiched, "A-Allen..."

The boy, Allen, stretch out his hands to hug Mana, "M-Mana!" He cried happily.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLEN! HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" Mana shouted.

Allen filtch confused, "W-what-" He was cut off by Mana's sceaming.

"I CURSE YOU, ALLEN! I CURSE YOU!" He slice downwards on the leftside of Allen's face, Allen staggered backward shocked.

The Earl laughed, "I commend you to kill him and wear his skin!"

Mana grabbed Allen by the neck and push him down hard, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Allen layed there stun at what happened then cried silently at those words, "You don't love me, anymore? Will you kill me and wear my body? I let you." He tried to smile when suddenly his hand transform to a sliver claw and hit Mana making him flying across the graveyard, "MANA!"

The Earl was surprised at this. An accommodator... this show got a bit more interesing. As if the claw had a mind of it's own it started to crawl its way towards Mana.

Allen stuggled to stop the out of control claw, "Stop! Stop! MANA RUN AWAY!"

"Destroy me, Allen." The claw swung downward on Mana destorying him, "I.. love you...Allen." Was the last words he said before disappering, Allen stay still, his hand return back to it normal form. His tears were streaming down his face he hatefully said,

"I hate everyone, I hate god. Everyone should die. Just die. There's no such thing as 'Peace' in this world." He gave a small laugh, "Why didn't Mana just kill me? Keep moving forward never stop. How can I even move forward? I can't see a path in front of me, anymore."

The Earl listen silently, considering whether that the boy could be a good use for him or should he kill him. He decided better hurry and wisk the boy back home or else one of the Generals will find him, expesly that Cross, and the boy will be on their side. A sharp cry shook him out of his thoughts and brought his attendion back to Allen. Allen was holding his head so tightly his knukles were white. Due to the terror of turning his father to a Akuma and destroying him his hair turn white. But that wasn't what the Earl was looking at, he was looking at the blood dripping down Allen's face. Since Allen was still a child he couldn't handle the pain and fell unconscious. The Earl silently watch in shock, as Allen's skin turned gray and seven black crosses etch across his forhead. The Earl smiled and gentle pick Allen up in his arms.

"Looks like I found another member of the famliy~." The Earl went through the ark to go back home just as a certein exorcist arrive to the scene.

* * *

"Dammit!" Cross shouted as the ark disapper, "I was too late." He furiously kicked the ground, well it wasn't his fault he met such a lovely woman. But, the kid is gone and now he got to go search for him. Ahhhh, what a pain.

"Lets go, Timcanpy." He call out to the golden golem. Once he find that kid he's going to give him a quick tap on the head with his mallet. Ahhhh, what a pain this is...

* * *

As soon as the Earl set foot in his home he was tackle by a blue hair girl, "Millenie! Did you bring me anything?" Road then notice the sleeping boy in the Earl's arms,"Is that-"

"Say hello to a new member of the famliy, Road~." The Earl purred, "His name is Allen." As if he heard him, Allen eyes opened. He look around in confusion as the last place he was in was in the graveyard.

"W-w-where-" He started.

"Welcome to your new home, Allen!" Road cheered.

Allen eyes weighen, "H-home?"

"Road, call everyone to the family meeting. I be waiting." The Earl said as he walked away.

"Sure~!" and with that she ran away. Allen was still in confusion,

"Excuse me sir, but how come you adopted me? Didn't you try to kill me?"

Thr Earl look at him and smiled, if he wasn't already, "Well you're one of us. We are called, The Noah Clan."

"Noah...Clan."

The Earl nodded in approvel, "That's right, and I make Akumas."

"Is that what Mana became? How do you know I'm one of you?"

"Yes that is what your father becamed but you destroy him. How do I know? Well, look at yourself~." The Earl pull out a mirror (Where did he get that?!) and show Allen his face. Allen gasped and pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming. How did his skin turn gray and how is there markings on his forhead?

As if the Earl read his mind he replied, "Just a noah tranformion that will come and go at your will. You have to simply remember something about your white form~."

"White form?"

"White form as human form and black form as in Noah form." Allen thought about Mana then suddenly his skin turn back. The doors open and Road came skipping though.

Road saw Allen awake and suddenly rush towards him, "Hi there! My name's Road Kamelot! Your's Allen, right? Do you have a last name?"

"Now, now Road~. The boy is quite tired, you can ask him later." the Earl said.

Road pouted and sat down at one the seat, "Fine." Soon the other Noahs came and sat down, Tyki notice the boy hiding behind the Earl.

"Oi, Earl, who the kid?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and finally notice the boy.

The Earl push Allen out behind him, "Everyone meet your new family member, Allen... do you have a last name Allen?"

Allen thoughts quickly went to Mana, "...Walker... Allen Walker." He replied quietly.

The Earl nodded, "Allen Walker do you know what your noah is?" As if someone had told him the answer he replied,

"14th Noah. The Noah of Will, also called as Musician of Will." Everyone gasped, the Earl stiffen and Road looked shock.

"That traitor Noah?" Sherly gasped. Allen squirmed uncomfortbly at the harsh glare some were giving him.

"Um... excuse me, did I said something wrong?"

"ot at all, my boy~. Oh I forgot to tell you, Allen have innocence." Almost all the noahs jump at this,

"WHAT?! HOW CAN A NOAH HAVE INNOCENCE?!"

"I don't know." the Earl simply replied.

"What is innocence?" a confused Allen asked, Road happily explain,

"Well~ innocence is what is in your left arm, they are meant to destroy the akumas we make and save the world. There are two types of innocence Parasitic and Equipment type. I'm sure you have Parasitic type. There are others who have innocence too, they are called exorcists. They think that they are the Apostles of God, but we are the true Apostles of God. We are much stronger than them, you are a noah and have innocence, very special. But Allen~ do you want to save the world? Protect the people? Fight with the exorcists?"

"Who the hell caes about them?" Allen said hashly, with a hatred aura around him.

"Oh~?" Road whispered, this boy is sure intersting.

"People get kill too easily, they kill each other for no reason. What the point in living when you're going to get killed sooner or later? If I'm a apostle of God, then it my job to kill them." For a split second Allen grinned evilly. Almost all the noahs were shock to hear these words coming from a child's mouth, then one by one each noah smile and welcome him to the family.

"Are you really a six years old?" Tyki asked.

Allen cutely smile and nodded. Sherly nearly have a nosebleed and ran up to Allen and pick him up.

"You are so~ cute! I deicded, you are going to be my son! Allen Walker Kamelot!" Sherly cheered.

Road's eyes brighten, "Yay! I have another brother and a cute one too!" Allen smiled, a real happy smile that he thought he never have. _I found a path, Mana. A happy one._

* * *

**Please review and wait for chapter 2 nya~!**

**Tained Black**

**When my soul was once pure,**

**I thought everyones soul was untained,**

**but one by one they disapper,**

**I'm the last,**

**It won't be long 'till I too,**

**be gone,**

**my soul once pure,**

**is tained black.**


	2. A job as an Exorict part 1

**For God**

**I found a path,**

**a path of love and revenge,**

**they do the love,**

**I do the killing.**

**Why?**

**Can't you tell?**

**I'm doing this for God...**

* * *

**Few years later (Allen age 15)**

**"ALLEN~~~~!"** Were the words that rang through the noah's home. As for Allen? Well let said that he's running for his life. From who? Well from his dearest father of course!

**A few minutes ago**

A white light shined in the living room as Allen stepped out, hands dripping with blood.

"Ah, shounen. Your back?" Tyki asked from a chair reading a book.

"It's Allen!" Allen angrly said with a tick mark visible on his head, "Stop calling me that, you call me that when I was little, isn't time for you to stop calling me that?! I'm not a little boy anymore!" As you can see Allen and Tyki was having their daily arugement.

"Nope, Shounen will always be Shounen." Tyki simpily replied, "Oh, the Earl wants to talk to you, Shounen. And while you're at it, wash those bloodstains off your hands and the rug, please."

"Eh? Right. see you." Allen hum a simple tune and the blood disapper and walk off to the Earls place, Tyki just nodded.

Allen knock on on of the doors and heard a muffen, "Enter~"

Allen walks through the door, "What do you want me for Papa?" (FYI: Allen doesn't like calling the Earl, Earl. So he calls him, Papa ^^ And the Earl's so~ joyful ^^ Sheraly... I guess you know...)

"Oh! Allen~! Well, I want you to call all the family to the family table for a very important meeting~."

Allen fell down anime style, "That what you need me for!? Why did you ask Tyki or Road?"

"Why Allen~ you know that you're my favoritie~!" the Earl said cheerfully as Allen facepalm, "Oh! I forgot to tell you your father will arrive any second."

This got Allen's attendtion, "Eh?" suddenly the door slam open and there stood, Sherly.

"Allen~~!" Sherly ran to hug his loving son but grab nothing but air, he turn around to see the albino quickly ran out the door and down a ramdom hallway. Sherly quickly follows him while shouting 'Allen~~!' down the hall.

**Present time**

Sherly ran past Tyki who was reading, who looked up just in time to see Sherly leaning over to kiss him and block the kiss with the book he was holding.

"Dashing as ever, my dear brother~." Sherly muffled through the book.

"You're giving me the goosebumps, nii-san." Tyki shivered, he then quickly made a run for it and ran towards Allen's direction. Sherly on the otherhand likewise, follow them. Allen, not knowing where he is right now, because the only thing on his mind is avoiding his father.

Tyki came up beside him, "Hello Shounen."

"Tyki? It's Allen!" Allen said angrily.

"That doesn't matter! Nii-san is right behind us!" Tyki said pointing at the running figure lirterly behind them, Allen's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Allen ran faster, "He's faster this time!"

"No kidding." a blue hair girl said on the back of Allen.

"Road!?" Allen said, nearly scared to death, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Saa~ don't you have a job for Milline?" Road asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah!" Allen continue to run but all the while yelling at the same time, "Lulubell! Papa said we're having a family meeting! Skin! We're having a family meeting! Javdero! We're having a family meeting!"

An idea just poped in Tyki's head and he turn to Allen, "Oi, Shounen."

"What is it, Tyki?"

"Do us a favor and hug Nii-san for us." Tyki reach out and push Allen backwards into the running Sherly. They both fell down in a heap, Sherly recover quickly and nearly choke the poor boy to death. It took them a few minutes for Sherly to let go of Allen and go to the family meeting. They were all doing there own buisness.

"Aright now~." The Earl said, "Now we have an important issue to discuse."

Allen continue eating listen to every word The Earl said, "It time to look for the heart and when we fine it, it's the end for those exoricts and those puny humans~." He said happily, "Now I have a little job for Allen. He'll go and become an exorict." A choking sound was heard, Tyki pound on Allen's back to help.

Allen looked wide eyed at The Earl, "Why? You know that I dislike them!"

"Allen, don't try to get out of this job~ When the Exoricts find some innocence, just somehow secretly destroyed it, without them getting suspicous. Or erase their memories."

"But-" Allen was cut off.

"You're the only one that can do this, Shounen." Tyki said, borely.

Allen grugingly agree, "When do I start?"

The Earl took a sip of tea before repling, "Today."

Allen sighed, "I guess I should look for a nice looking General then." he grin, "Do I get to kill him?"

"Do whatever you want, Allen~" The Earl purred, "Just as long people think you're an exorict. You're dismiss." and with that the Earl stood up and walk back to his room. Silences fell over the table.

"I should get going now." Allen said, breaking the ice.

"Allllen~!" Road yelled, glomping him, "Will you bring back a gift for me?"

Allen ruffled her hair, "Of course. What do you want?"

"Ten pounds of candy." Road immedily repiled.

Allen sweatdropped, "I knew you would say that... I'm broke Road."

"Next time, then, Allen~." She smiled.

"Oi! Get going, Shounen, or the Earl will get angry." Tyki said irrtated.

Allen pouted, "Fine. And it's Allen!"

"Whatever, Shounen~"

"Bye Allen~." Sherly waved "Have fun~!" And with that Allen through the white shining gate.

* * *

As Allen step through the gate, he send a singal to the nearby akumas.

They came quickly to the noah's call, "Yes? Noah-sama?"

Allen smiled, "Please call me Allen."

"Yes, Allen-sama."

Allen sweatdropped, "Anyway, is there a General around?"

The akumas were silent until oe akuma spoke, " I didn't see a General but I thought I saw one of those finders. He was carrying something."

"Why thank you for telling me." He smiled, "I be on my way now, you can destory many humans as you want, there's one small village down there." He pointed to his left."

"Why thank you, Allen-sama~!"

As they went away Allen mutter, "Why can't they drop the 'sama'?"

**So sorry this was late and short too... I make it longer and update quicker ^^ D-don't kill me cho~~!**


	3. Chp2 and a half: Another Family time

**(My version of Road's song~~!)**

**The Earl is looking,**

**looking for his Heart,**

**looking for his preious Heart,**

**have you stolen it?**

**You cannot run nor hide,**

**it's your fate to die.**

**You cannot run nor hide,**

**we will find you~!**

* * *

Allen jump onto a high tree and look around, with his keen slight he saw what the Akuma saw. A finder carrying a luggage of some sort.

_That is...just dumb... _Allen thought, _Sending a finder, without protection, to deliver something to either a Exorcist or a General... some home the Black Order is ... _he sighed, _Akumas! Attack that finder! _Two akumas rushes in towards the finder suddenly, the finder turned and had a looked of horror on his face. He try to run but his legs wouldn't listen, he shut his eyes and wait for death. Allen jumped in and destroyed the akumas.

Allen quickly turn to the finder with the look of worry on his face, "Hey! Are you alright?!"

The finder slowly opened his eyes and gasped to see a figure covered in pure white.

"Hello? Is there something wrong?"

Allen's voice snap him out of his thoughts, "Um... Yes! Thank you so much for saving me Exorcist-sama!"

Allen's eyebrow slight twitch, he smiled, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was order to give this brand new golam to General Yeegar." He pointed at the case"

Allen nodded, "I see... let me do this job, you can go back, ok?" he took hold of the case, "If may I asked where is General Yeegar?"

"Just go straigate down and you will meet him. But this is my duty, Exorcist-sama! I could trouble you when you have your own mission."

"Don't worry I was done ages ago!" Allen smiled, "Well~ I'm almost done."

The finder looked at him in confustion, "Almost done? Then, why are you here?" Suddenly the finder fell down unable to move, "What-"

Allen's grin was wide as Tyki, "I have destroy almost all of your nerves, right now you can't move nor move. Since you were a great help I'll give you a painless death."

"But, you're an exoricst!"

Allen scoffed and deactiate his innocence, "Exoricst? You must be new, right? I'll just say what I am, you won't tell anyone anyway. I'm Allen Walker, the 14 Noah, Noah of Destruction. Enough chit chat, I got work to do, bye~." Allen raised his hand and the finder dropped dead with blood leaking out of his mouth. _Akuma!_

"Yes, Allen-sama?" the Akuma who have spoken before asked.

"Shoot this finder to dust, please." and with that he walked away holding the finders coat.

* * *

**Noah's Home**

Allen walked though the white ark door onto his beloved home, "I'm ho-" Allen, unforturely got hit with a pie with rassberry filling? No matter about the poor pie, the person (or people) who threw it was none other than, Jasdevi.

"Hee, Allen got hit with the pie, hee!" Debitto laughed while pointed at the pie cover face Allen.

"You lose, Short stack!" Jesdero shouted as he point his gun at him. Just then the temperture in the room seem to drop to below 10 degrees F. Readers, please pray for Jasdevi, if they die, please attend their funerals, thank you, "As if we die! Get out! You don't belong here!" Jesdero yelled as he shoot me out of the story. (That hurt, you jerk!)

"Jasdevi~..." a firgure with devil horn said behind Jesdevi. They gulped and ran, "I just got home and this what I get?! AND MY NAME'S ALLEN!" He said as Tyki walked past.

Tyki grab a book and sat down, "Playing with Black Shounen is even worser than playing with Road..." He muttered.

**10 minutes later...**

"Alllll~llen~!" Road yelled as she glomp him.

"What is it Road?" he said knowing what's coming.

"How did you decorate your art this time?" Tyki quickly asked beating Road.

"No fair! I wanta ask him Tyyyyyykkkiiiii!" she whined.

Allen smiled a deadly smile, "There was a few flaws, unfortunely for the art, some organs is destroy and he always singing this song over and over again~."

"Oi, Shounen. Missing organs are my job aren't they?" Tyki frowned.

"Awww~! But Tyki, it more intersting! Plus I don't pull out organs like you do. And don't call me shounen!"

"I know, shounen." Tyki smiled, having not taking his eyes off his book.

"Tyki-pon~~~!"

"Shounen!" Tyki smile is replace with a frown.

Tyki, Tyki-pon, pon, pon!" Allen taunted causing Tyki to throw Lero at him. (Please stop fighting! Leeeeerroo!)

Allen easily dodge with ease, "Ah! Road can you do me a favor?"

Road look at him questionly, "What is it?"

"Mind stabing me with your candles?"

"Saa~ you're going to trick them?" she asked amused.

"You could say that..." Allen suddenly feels that he's going to reget his decision. Tyki quickly got up and walked away and flash Allen a good luck smile.

A few seconds later you can hear the poor albino screaming not in pain but due to the game Road force his to play.

* * *

**GOMEN that it's so late!**


End file.
